Goodbye Will Schuester
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Rachel has to go and say goodbye to Will as he is leaving. What will she say and what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel made her way out of her last lesson. She was wishing that the day hadn't ended. She was walking fast, wanting to get it over and done with. She tried to think about other things as she didn't want to break down in tears. She stopped at the doorway where Kurt said he would meet her, as she didn't want to go on her own.

She was waiting and she saw her friends walking down the stairs nearby. She smiled at them and they smiled back. Quinn then appeared and walked past Rachel.

"Have a good holiday," Quinn called to her.

Rachel nodded and wished she wasn't going on holiday. She now had to say goodbye to Will. He was leaving in a week and she would be on holiday in 7 hours. She sometimes hated her dads.

Tina then came down the steps and stopped in front of Rachel. She hugged her and then pulled away.

"I'll see you soon and good luck with Mr Schue," Tina smiled before walking away.

Rachel then looked around, she spotted Kurt and he ran to meet her. He looked at her and saw her eyes were a bit red and he knew she was going to cry. She then swallowed the lump in her throat and walked next to him, towards Will's office.

When they got there, Kurt stopped her and Sue walked past and nodded at Rachel. Everyone knew about her love for Will. She had told someone, who had spread it around the whole school. Will knew and he was going out with Emma and she wasn't very happy about it.

"Okay he's with Miss P," Kurt said reappearing.

"Okay, let's go," Rachel smiled.

Rachel and Kurt walked slowly in to Will's office, the door was open and the lights were off. Emma and Will were on Will's computer, with their backs to them. It was as if Will knew when Rachel was there as he turned around instantly and smiled at her.

Emma looked at him and then turned round to see the two students. Rachel swallowed audibly and looked at Will's beautiful, deep eyes and his brown hair, and his cute little butt chin.

"Hey Rach," He greeted, relaxed and smiling.

"I just came to say goodbye," Rachel smiled slightly.

"But I'm not leaving until next week," He pointed out.

"I know, but I'm leaving today, cause I'm going on holiday," She said sadly.

"Where are you going?" He asked interested.

"I'm going to New York," She added.

"Aw. Come here you deserve a hug!" Will smiled, standing up and walking towards her.

Rachel walked towards him and he almost tripped over two chairs as he wrapped his strong, gentle arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and leant in to his body, feeling hotter as she was so close to him. She wanted to stay like that forever. She breathed in his scent and smiled as he rubbed her back before pulling away.

She looked disappointed but she smiled. She then reached in to her pocket.

"I know I shouldn't but I can't let you go without this," She smiled and handed him a card, in a red envelope.

Inside it said:

_To, Mr Schuester _

_You're the best teacher I could have ever wished for so __**thank you **__:)_

_Love from _

_Rachel xx_

_PS. I'm going to miss you_

He smiled back "Thanks,"

Rachel reached in to her bag and carefully pulled out a grey teddy bear, wearing a t-shirt that said 'Best Teacher'.

"And just to show how awesome you are I got you this," She smiled as he took it from her.

"Aw thank you Rach. I love it! Miss look at this," He smiled holding it in front of Emma, who seemed uncomfortable with the situation.

Rachel smiled and felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she fought against the urge to cry. Will began speaking to her again. Mentioning about what he had told her, to stick in at school, to do her best, to go for her dream, not to be upset that she won't see him ever again.

Rachel nodded and began walking away from him slowly with Kurt next to her. She wanted to stay with him, and kiss him once, just once. Then she had achieved her dream. As she realised that was the end she spoke her final words to the man she loved.

"See you sir," She said.

"See you Rach," He said sadly.

"Goodbye Sir," She said her voice breaking and she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Goodbye Rachel," He said and he waved at her.

She waved back and as soon as she left his room, she broke down in tears and put her face in her hands. She didn't want to say goodbye to the only man she loved and will love forever. She wished she had told him she loved him, one last time but she couldn't go back. She regretted not telling him she loved him and she knew she wouldn't get any sleep in a long time now.

Rachel stood there in Kurt's arms crying her heart out and wanting to stay with Will Schuester forever and eternity. But that only happened in fairy tales.

**Thanks for reading guys. This is a true story. This was the last time I saw my amazing teacher, Joe, and it hurt a lot. Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As Rachel walked home, she cried her heart out and thought about Will. She didn't want to live without him. She thought back to her memories with him and smiled through the tears. And she realised that those little thing meant the world to her.

_It was December 13__th__ on a Monday morning. Rachel had arrived at school with a green bag. Inside were Christmas presents for Will. She had saved her money and bought him a tie with grey, white, pink and purple stripes, two sets of lynx which was deodorant, and a box of chocolates._

_She had been walking down the corridor when she bumped in to Will, he opened the door for her and he was eyeing the green bag in her hand._

"_Morning Rach," He smiled, his eyes lighting up as they did whenever he saw her._

"_Good Morning Mr Schuester," She smiled back, happiness spreading through her, like a fire._

"_Are you alright?" He asked._

"_I'm great now thanks. How are you?" She replied, looking him up and down._

"_I'm okay thanks for asking," He added winking at her._

"_Mr Schue..." She began._

_He stopped walking for a moment and Rachel handed him the bag._

"_Merry Christmas sir," She smiled as he read the card on the bag string._

_To Mr Schuester,_

_Merry Christmas_

_Love Rachel xx_

_He then put up his hand to high five her and he smiled "Aw thank you Rachel,"_

_As Rachel high fived him, his fingers wrapped around hers and he looked in to her eyes. Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe. Her whole world had stopped and she looked at Will. She could hear her heart beat in her ears, she could feel her heart racing, she could feel the sweat forming on the palms of her hands._

_Will looked at her a swallowed the lump in his throat, realising he was holding his students hand, and he knew it was wrong to lead her on. He slowly let go of her hand after giving it a squeeze._

"_I'll see you later Rach," He smiled as he walked away._

"_O-okay bye Mr Schue," She stuttered, amazed by what he had just done._

As her memory finished, she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

**Thanks for reading guys. Again this is all real. Anyway please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As Rachel walked down the street she lived on, she took slow steps, thinking about everything her and Will had been through. She was so glad her friends had told him she loved him on 13th July last year. If he hadn't been told by them, she never would have said anything.

As she looked down at her shoes she remembered the time when he had taught her, when her teacher was off and he had no lessons that period.

_It was Tuesday 12__th__ July and Rachel was making her way to second lesson. She was walking with Mercedes and they arrived at their normal classroom. They were sent down to another classroom, where the class were. Little did Rachel know Will was teaching that class, and she walked up the set of stairs, dreading who the supply teacher would be._

_As she walked through the door, everyone turned to her and smirked as she spotted Will at the computer. He looked up and his startling brown eyes met hers and she froze, unable to think._

_She got that feeling again and her lips formed a huge smile. She held her breath as his eyes looked at her and she was pulled out of her world by a voice._

"_Rachel," Tina whispered._

_Rachel snapped out of her trance and smiled at Will, before looking over at Tina who was on her own with a vacant seat next to her. Rachel quickly made her way over to the seat, quietly not wanting to disturb his lesson._

_She sat beside Tina and she smiled at Will as he bent over to pick up his pen he had dropped. Rachel leaned her head a bit and her eyes were wide as she checked his butt out. Tina slapped Rachel in the arm and Rachel just shrugged._

_As the lesson went by Will had been talk about sex education and he seemed uncomfortable, but then again Rachel was sitting staring at him. Rachel smiled at him occasionally and he often smiled back but didn't stare._

_When the bell rang everyone ran out the room and left Rachel with Will. Tina had also stayed behind to see what Rachel was going to say to him. Rachel approached her teacher slowly, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. She stopped beside him and he looked up smiling._

"_Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked, crossing her fingers that he would say yes._

"_Sure," He smiled standing up straight._

"_Are you a parking ticket? Cause you've got fine written all over you," She smiled, as she loved flirting with him._

_He smiled and he chuckled slightly putting his hand through his brown hair. The one of the many reasons why Rachel adored him and cared so much about him._

"_That was a good one Rach," He laughed and grinned at her "But I bet you can't say one every day to me,"_

_Rachel crossed her arms and smiled "I bet I can and I like a challenge,"_

_Tina was standing there behind Rachel trying not to laugh. Will smirked and moved closer so there was only 50cm between them._

"_I used to use this one when I was round the pubs when I was young. Am I wearing my trainers?" He asked._

_Rachel looked down at his feet and saw his school shoes, which were nice._

"_No, but nice shoes," She smiled._

"_Well I can't run you home then can I," Will said._

"_That was a good one," Rachel giggled, still in shock her teacher had just flirted back._

_She was over the moon with happiness and her eyes met his once more. Her heart began racing and her throat was getting dry as she swallowed the lump in her throat. _

_Will knew what he was doing to her and he smirked to himself and then realised he had another lesson to go to. He began picking up his things and Rachel stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He seemed proud of himself and he then walked towards the door._

"_Come on, you've got to get to your next lesson," He smiled._

"_But your worth being late for," Rachel told him honestly._

_Will smiled as he walked beside her out the classroom, with Tina following behind them laughing slightly._

Rachel was taken out her memory as she entered her house and her dads greeted her. She smiled at them before going up to her room and crying her heart out.

**Thanks for reading guys. There will be a chapter 4 soon. Anyway please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

As Rachel sat in her room listening to Will's favourite music, she prayed their paths would cross again someday. She hoped she would see him again. She didn't want to go back to William McKinley High School if he wasn't there. The Glee club wouldn't be the same, the school wouldn't be the same and her life wouldn't be the same.

She never wanted to leave him, but everything has an end. She thought through every single memory. Remembering every smile he smiled at her, every word he said, every glance he gave her and every time they were together. She was going to miss him a lot.

She was crying her heart out as his favourite song came on. She was thinking about him every single second and she knew he wasn't thinking about her at all, as he would probably be making out with Emma. She wished she could see him once more and tell him she loved him, it wouldn't make a difference, but at least she could go to sleep knowing he knew what she felt.

As her cell vibrated she saw she had a message from Kurt.

**Are u ok?**

She smiled slightly as he seemed to be the only one that cared about her. She replied quickly.

**I've been better :/**

She waited for his reply and thought about what she would say, if she saw him in the holidays.

**I'm sorry about what happened with Mr Schue :(**

She replied to his message.

**It's not your fault but thanks Kurt**

She got his reply a second later.

**Anytime xx**

She smiled and put her cell on her bed as she walked over to the window. As she looked up at the sky, she wished that Will Schuester would appear in her life once more, and that she could tell him everything she wanted to say. Until then she would pray and wish every day until it came true.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thanks for all the reviews :P It's not very long sorry, but that's the final chapter. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
